


The Wendigo in the room

by OneShot_TS__Sama



Series: SuperHannibal [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angel Will Graham, Awkward Conversations, Crack, Implied Relationships, M/M, Third Wheel Sam Winchester, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShot_TS__Sama/pseuds/OneShot_TS__Sama
Summary: "Soo are we going to talk about the Elephant in the room?" Dean asked pushing around the food on his plate, no way in hell was he going to be eating anything from this creepy dude."Wendigo thank you very much," Hannibal replied tersely, he couldn't figure out what was worse deans attitude or his table manners. Dean rolled his eyes "Are we going to talk about the damn Wendigo in the room.""Dean I do not believe I get this mortal saying." Castiel looked confused as pretty much always."I'm talking about the Wendigo and your brother we just walked in on having a good old time!"





	The Wendigo in the room

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with my SuperHannibal story already going on but I thought it would be fun to make

It was mostly silent, only the sound of forks and silverware against pristine plates could be heard in the dining room but the tension was thick enough that Will felt like he could suffocate on it. And boy does he wish he could, it would be far better than the embarrassment he had just faced. Hannibal sitting next to him looked anything but embarrassed, he looked too damn put together for what had just happened. Hannibal mostly looked agitated and beyond else annoyed. 

That's all he was, he was annoyed. Not embarrassed about having two strangers walking in on them while in the midst of some very passionate (Oh dear heavens Will pull yourself together) by none other than one of Wills own brothers and two of his brothers' friends. 

"Soo are we going to talk about the Elephant in the room?" Dean asked pushing around the food on his plate, it took some time after the incident to get their names let alone do anything else besides inviting them to dinner. Hannibal very well nearly pushed them out of the room trying to get some privacy for a little while promising dinner if they were to wait a bit for him to get put together. 

"Wendigo thank you very much," Hannibal replied tersely, Hannibal couldn't figure out what was worse deans attitude or his table manners. Dean rolled his eyes "Are we going to talk about the damn Wendigo in the room." 

"Dean I do not believe I get this mortal saying." Castiel looked confused as pretty much always.

"I'm talking about the Wendigo and your brother we just walked in on having a good old time!" Bless Castiel and his innocence and damn Dean and his big mouth. 

"I find that kind of language very rude." Hannibal sniffed gripping his knife slightly tighter. 

"Dean maybe not offending our host would be a good idea." Oh, Will had almost forgotten about Sam as he sat there delicately eating his salad. Looking over at Castiel it looked as if he was having an inner monologue trying to put together all that had happened. Not that Will could blame him, Will had hit the road after the whole war on heaven thing going from Wilmelus to Will. 

"You dear Sammual have just been upgraded from side dish to the main course," Hannibal stated as if that was a compliment and poor Sam looked like he was about to take the fork to his face rather than face what Hannibal had in store. 

"Umm Sam is just fine and thanks I think?" 

"So Castiel what brings you to these parts?" Will finally decided to ask looking over to his brother, he wondered if vessels were picked to look like siblings after all both him and Castiel shared dark hair and blue eyes but then again we would have to have a few words with Father about where Raphel came from. 

"I could hear you moaning in pain all the way in Kansas. You were in obvious need of some help." He stated in his monotoned voice looking from Will to Hannibal, "I believe there may have been some misinterpretations going on." 

Everyone at the table groaned except for Castiel and Hannibal (because Hannibal is to fancy to be fazed by this shit). "So you are telling me that you go us out of bed to go and stop your brother from losing his virginity!?" Dean cried. 

"It wasn't as if we were sleeping Dean, we were just about to-"

"Shhhh not at the table Cas!"

Hannibal smirked, "It's not like I haven't taken Wills Virginity already, I believe I was his first for everything." Hannibal stated proudly. 

Will coughed into his hand "Actually Lucifer was my first Kiss."

"What?!" and like that Hannibals composure slipped along with dean and Sams ability to hold back their laughter. 

"Ha at least I know I got Castiel when he was as innocent as a babe." Dean pointed the fork at Hannibal. 

"Actually Dean Lucifer was also my first too," Castiel stated as he tried to look nonchalant eating a raspberry from the salad. 

Both Dean and Sams head whipped over to Castiel but Deans voice was the only one well heard "Are you Shitting me?!" 

"Was I not good enough dear Will?" Whoever met Hannibal could easily believe that the man was incapable of pouting but here he was pouting to Will. 

"Hannibal you gutted me." 

"I gave you a daughter." 

"That you ate."

"You pushed us off a cliff."

"Love you too." Will finished taking a bite of the filet mignon aka the tall dark haired sociopath stalker Hannibal had obtained. 

"Ummm Castiel raised me from perdition." Dean decided to throw in on our conversation. Hannibal looked amused while Sam was reaching for more salad portions. 

"How about you Sam, what do you have to bring to the table?" Hannibal asked as Sam stuffed a mouthful of Salad (Nothing is Vegetarian!) in his mouth. 

He quickly swallowed before answering "Ahhh I'm the vessel of Lucifer." 

"I can easily see why you chose me if this is what his perfect vessel is," Hannibal stated more than pleased with the turn of the conversation. 

"Not if you saw his majestic lion faces and feathered rump" Castiel interjected. 

"So that's it, your into feathers Cas?!" Dean asked looking distraught, Will was just trying to think of a way to end this dinner sooner, maybe he could frame himself for murder then finally have some peace and quiet. 

There was deathly silence after Dean had finally been calmed down and Sam had eaten everyone's Salads and Hannibal had fully claimed Will by holding him in his lap and thoroughly sniffed the hell out of him and his terrible aftershave. Castiel was calm as always and still is confused by the situation. 

Of course, Dean had to break the silence with a joke "So what does a Cannibal do after he dumps his girlfriend?" 

"Lord no Dean!"

**Author's Note:**

> The answer to deans Joke is, he wipes.


End file.
